Suzushi Chaos
' Suzushi Chaos' (涼しいカオス,Suzushī kaosu) also know as Kessho Chaos '''(結晶カオス,Kesshō kaosu) is the Captain and forward of Team Galaxy and Silver Warriors and New Inazuma in the movie. Profile '' '' Used in UA= ''"she is cool and calm showing no emotion and remains wary of danger."' |-| Normal = "she just can not be beat, and she keeps her head cool by everything" |-| Second = "she's very violent and beat everything in her path" |-| Appearance She has blue short hair and dark red eyes and she wears a cap (randomly), Her casual clothes consists of a white t-shirt and a dark blue vest and wearing a short jeans with black sneakers and she wears her soccer uniform and her school uniform. 'MixiMax' Vampire Witch When chaos miximax with Vampire Witch, has she got Darkpurple long Hair and red eyes she has vampire teeth and has darkviolet color make-up or something.Her Element is darkness, than is she faster than she normal version is. Hono Hikari When chaos miximax with Hono, has she got red hair that long with spikes is with blue hairlights. her eyes are Orange but as she does a ice shot change her element and than are her eyes blue, she can change her element. Adult In adult form she looks more feminine, than she have bleu hair with white hairlights, her eyes are just red. She wears a T-shirt with a long jacket open, and blue jeans and sneakers. Personality First she is cold, calm and shows no emotion and trusts no one and hate love ,she remains wary of danger , later she is calm, cool, helpful she keeps head cool at everything , smart and talented in soccer she also has a dual character that is offensive, aggressive and violent and sometimes very cold is. she is a good tomboy that everything gives for family and friends. MixiMax When she miximax with the Vampire Witch is she very cold, and very violent. as Chaos miximax with Hono is she sometimes very aggressive and very violent but she can sometimes be cold and calm. Adult As she adult is is she very nice and helpful she keeps her head cool by everything, she plays soccer with love and she often eat ice cream. but she very smart and sometimes is she a bit violent she more feminine and is Always calm and shows what more emotions than 3 or something. Background she grew up in an orphanage boys. And later she also to another orphanage far as Sungarden where she remained two years and then she had to go back because her father was ill. She went to universe academy she was an elite warrior from school, she was known as Agent Cold she shows no emotion, is wary of danger and she trusts nobody .but father died a few years later. she got a new but was very unkind he was a crazy scientist and used children as guinea pigs or as slave. they did everything for dad, but father betraying her father and said that she had poisoned. Therefore, it was thrown into the cell. she was 3 years and when she could be there again from. but when they are in jail, there was a war and all of her friends or relatives are dead or disappeared. and now she wants revenge on Father!. Plot until she Suzuno again encounter... but they have become not be friends but enemies! Suzuno is the first boy that her that really irritates! Season 2 Season 3 Season 4(my own) in Go Teams *Team Galaxy *Silver Hakuren *Silver Warriors Hissatsu 'Only In anime:' *'SHIce Tornado' *'SHFrozen Fire ' *'OFElectric Rain' *'DFFreeze Ground' *'OFFreeze' 'In Season 2.' *'SH Ice Tornado' *'DF Freeze' *'OF Freeze Ground' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' 'In Season 3.' *'SH Ice Tornado' *'DF Freeze' *'OF Freeze Ground' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' 'in Go.' *'SH Ice Tornado' *'SH Dimension Break' *'OF Freeze' *'DF Freeze Ground' 'Inazuma eleven strikers.' *'SH Dimension Break' *'SH Ice Tornado' *'DF Freeze Ground' *'OF Freez' *'SH Frozen Fire' *'OFElectric Rain' 'MixiMax.' ;Vampire Witch *'SH Enternal Darkness' ;Hono hikari *'SH Laser Ray' Keshin *'KHkyukyoku no chaos joo ' Keshin Armed *'KHKyukyoku no chaos joo' **'SH Kessho no chaos' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Vampire Witch' **'SH Nightmare Of Chaos' *'MIMAX Hono hikari' **'SH Laser Ray' Stats At Lvl. 99 *GP: 153 *TP: 147 *Kick: 162 *Dribbling: 123 *Block: 112 *Catch: 64 *Technique: 112 *Speed: 133 *Stamina: 83 *Lucky: 88 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *TP: 170 *Kick: S *Guard: A *Body: S *Speed: S *Control: A *Catch: A Relatives *Suzushi ishi (Brother) *Suzushi hiuchiishi (Brother) Friends *Hono hikari *Dendo kaminari *Suzuno Fuusuke (BBF) *Nagumo Haruya *Kira Gaia *Shadow arrowwe *Tsumetai kaze *Reito Hikami Quotes *mm aliens do you say... I crush them with my dark side(to aliea academy) *out of my way!(twin character)To against suzuno and Nagumo *Failure is not an option, memories make you weak, love is a waste of time, emotion shows weakness! *I freeze you with my technique ... Freez! *heey tulip head you ruined my views(To nagumo) * I crush you! (to Suzuno) *Look and learn! *I Crush you with my dark side... *Only a genius can manage chaos *I'm not in love with you!!!(to Suzuno) Trivia *She's gazelle's childhood friend *her second personality is the opposite *people think sometimes she is a boy *she has 2 japanese names her real name and that of father. *in dub chaos is her last name and her first name in japanese *her second name is 結晶カオス(Kesshō chaos) *she can a fire shoot *she has 3 elements *In Dub has she a boys name Cris Gallery Drawings of Suzushi from other people Likes and dislikes likes *Ice Cream!!! *Ice Tea!!! *Sakka!! *Draw (lawl) *Video Games *Her Friends *Her family *Her First Father *playing Dislikes *School!! *Her second Father *HomeWork! *Cleaning! *Bullies *Working *Love!!! *sometimes Suzuno! *Fire,burn *her enemies .FANFIC Stories. *Background story *The power of chaos (Chapter 1) *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Female Category:Fanmade Character Category:Captains Category:Antagonists Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Universe Academy Category:Darkness element Category:Ice element Category:Mixi Max Character Category:Defender Category:Midfielder Category:Forward Category:Wind Element Suzushi chaos